Besting My Brother
by FanSecondLife14
Summary: Chris and Drew's rivalry reaches a new peak.


**Definitely not the most popular show, but I had to go with the slash feeling, and pull out a Chris/Drew one-shot. The brother dynamic they have going is interesting, so I decided to play that into the fic. Hopefully all of you who stumble across this one enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>It was a lot of pressure being an underachieving unpopular nobody with a younger brother who had it all, but somehow Chris managed. Sometimes it baffled him that he and Drew really shared the same DNA. Maybe the planets were misaligned the day he was born, or maybe fate had just been toying with him for fun. Everybody else seemed to enjoy it, so who was to say that fate wasn't just getting in another kick while he was down.<p>

Chris didn't mean to think so negatively, mostly because it sounded really pathetic to be jealous of his little brother for being better at everything than him without even trying. But that was just it. Everything just seemed to come so easy for Drew. He had a bunch of friends; girls went crazy and thought he was the handsomest thing they had ever seen; he was both smart and athletic, and then list went on and on. And what was Chris good at in comparison?

So maybe he was a little frustrated when Chris's parents told him he had to stay home and watch Drew and Tonya, like he didn't have anything better to do. Technically, he didn't have any plans, but that wasn't the point. They refused to listen to him when he tried to argue his way out of it, telling them that it wasn't fair that he had to follow a whole different set of rules than Drew and Tonya because he was the oldest. But all it took was a look from his mom for Chris to know when it was time to end a conversation before he regretted it.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Tonya was Julius's favorite. She was his "baby girl," and as the youngest and only girl, she got special treatment that neither Drew nor Chris could ever dream of getting. So when Julius miraculously got the day off from his job, he decided to take Tonya downtown to get dinner. Rochelle was getting together with some of her girls to gossip and do whatever they did when they were alone – that was something Chris didn't want to know – which meant that Chris was left to watch Drew like he was some babysitter or something.

It wasn't until they were sitting on the couch, feet up on the table like their mom would never let them do if she were home, that Chris realized how little time he and his brother spent together. Maybe that was for the best. His own imperfections wouldn't be so glaringly obvious from a distance.

Chris would never admit this, because his brother's ego didn't need any boosting, and he wasn't about to give his parents the satisfaction, but he was actually having a good time. He had expected Drew to play the little brother card, forcing his way because all it took was one bad word to mom and Chris would be up the creek without a paddle.

But for once, they were on the same wavelength, laughing together when some player flubbed a chance to make a hockey goal, and screaming loud enough for the neighbors to yell at them to shut up when the opposing team aced a shot. They heated up the leftover macaroni and cheese their mom made for them, and Drew challenged Chris to a burp-off with the couple cans of soda left in the refrigerator. Okay, so maybe their dad was saving those for the weekend, and there would be hell to pay later, but Chris was having too much fun to worry about what their dad would say when he discovered the empty cans. He didn't even mind that Drew won that burp-off, and decided that the last couple spoonfuls of macaroni and cheese were his victory spoils. He got his payback when they found an old pack of playing cards buried in the couch cushions.

Their mom would have killed them if she ever found out that they were betting, which was fine because Chris and Drew pinky swore that they would never tell her. Yeah, it was really lame, but for a couple seconds, Drew got all serious and stretched his pinky out, and the whole thing was so stupid and funny that Chris couldn't help but go along with it. Besides, it wasn't like they had any real money to bet with. So they wagered things like skittles, and pieces of popcorn, and once they ran out of actual items, they started betting favors.

Was there any reason for Chris to think his big brother curse wouldn't come striking him down at a time like this? Drew had always been luckier than him, so it was no surprise when his younger brother slammed the cards on the table, grinned and stood up on his chair to proclaim his victory, Chris wasn't surprised. He was a little sour, especially when Drew decided to collect his winnings: his massage.

Drew plopped on the couch, on his stomach, and made a pillow with his arms. Chris had kind of been hoping that his brother had been bluffing, but after a few seconds, Drew told him to "hurry up." Rolling his eyes and thinking that he could really use a massage himself right now, Chris crawled on top of Drew. When he realized that he was straddling his younger brother from the back, Chris got suspicious that Drew was setting him up. As he kneaded Drew's shoulders, Chris looked around the room to make sure none of his brother's friends were hiding, ready to jump out and snap pictures of him in this embarrassing position. But the minutes passed and his humiliation wasn't skyrocketing, so Chris let it go.

About five minutes in, Chris felt his embarrassment creeping back into him for two reasons: massaging Drew's back and shoulders only made it obvious that his younger brother was more muscular than he was, and Drew was starting to moan.

_Oh yeah, Chris. That feels good, man. Keep doing that. More, more._

All those words taken out of context, especially in Drew's low husky relaxed voice, made for one very sexual air, one that was getting to Chris. When he was sure that Drew's eyes were closed, he snuck one hand to adjust himself in his jeans, more than a little mortified that his brother was giving him a hard-on without even trying. Was there anything that Drew couldn't do?

But no matter how much adjusting he did, Chris couldn't will his erection to go down, especially when Drew announced that it was getting hot in the living room and he needed to take his shirt off. Chris was in full agreement. He felt like he was burning up, but seeing his brother shirtless was only making it worse.

A million thoughts were buzzing through Chris's brain, first and foremost, the beginning of a panic attack that he had the hots for his younger brother. There were so many things wrong with that thought that he couldn't bring himself to break them down. The only possible reasoning that gave him the leeway to keep massaging Drew was that he had terrible luck with girls, which had been the cause of a number of morning hard-ons, and living with so many people in such a confined space, there was no privacy to take care of things with his own hands. How did Drew manage? _Great. Now he was thinking about his brother jerking off in the shower, water dripping down his naked body while he humped his hand…_

He snapped out of his reverie when he heard a throaty groan, and realized that it had come from his own mouth, and that he was rutting his very hard jean-covered cock, against his younger brother's butt.

The terror of realization gripped him, and Chris stopped immediately, only to feel a new pressure against his crotch. Drew was rolling his hips backward, grinding his butt against Chris's crotch.

It was like an out of body experience. Did Drew's jeans always fit him so snug like this, because Chris could make out the shape of those round globes straining against the denim as Drew continued his movements. Chris could also see his cloth-covered cock repeatedly rocking back and forth along the crease of Drew's crack.

The only sounds that filled the living room were animalistic grunts and desperate groans. Chris wasn't sure where this sudden irrepressible urge to see the look on Drew's face came from, but it was there, and was pressing against him incessantly. With more strength than he ever had in his life, he flipped Drew onto his back and unceremoniously ground his crotch against Drew's.

There was a sudden surge of power that coursed through Chris's bones when he saw Drew's half-lidded eyes, his slack jaw and full lips opened in a circle. Without him realizing it, the tables had turned, and now Chris was in control. His newfound power was so thrilling that his hips went into overdrive, and he began humping Drew even harder, which he hadn't even thought was possible.

"Kiss me, bro."

Chris wasn't sure if it was because Drew begging to kiss him must have been the ultimate surrender, and proof that Chris really had the upper hand, or because he was so horny that he was going to explode if he didn't get some relief, but Chris obliged, grabbing Drew's cheeks and slamming their mouths together.

Their kisses were hot, wet, messy and their tongues were rolling around one another like they were in mortal combat. Even though Drew was infinitely more popular with girls, Chris knew that his brother didn't have tons of experience to draw on – Drew was dry-humping him just as furiously, groping every inch of Chris's body while their fed off each other's mouths in aggressive heated kisses. This was when Chris realized that he may have been losing the power he just got, and he wasn't willing to do that. He had to make Drew come first.

Just as soon as the idea sparked through his mind, Drew seemed to pick up on it, and making out turned into a mini-wrestling match. They rolled clear off the couch and hit the floor, which worked to Chris's advantage, because while Drew recovered from the momentary pain that flooded his system, Chris pinned him to the floor and ground their hips together. Of course, Drew was a lot stronger than Chris, so seconds later, Drew had his older brother on the floor, wrists held over his head and their covered dicks furiously rubbing together.

Chris tried to worm away, but Drew was too strong, so he just laid there and took it, far too worked up to deny his orgasm any longer. But before he could mourn the loss of his power, Drew was speeding up, and his face was tensing, his voice gradually getting higher until he shuddered and came in his pants. Chris won. And that victory was all that it took for him to push Drew onto his back and hump him until his whole body felt like it was collapsing into itself in the rush of orgasm.

Slumped over one another, panting for breath, Chris and Drew lay in the living room, the low buzz from the TV sounding like it was coming from miles away. When Chris looked down and saw the expression on Drew's face, his signature perfect smile and his eyes lit up, Chris felt is cock getting all over again. Did Drew have this effect on every girl he smiled at? Chris wished he was as half as good-looking as his younger brother. And that was when it hit him: the way Drew had been rocking his jean-covered butt back against his crotch, the needy way Drew groaned that he wanted a kiss, those moments when Drew clung onto him while they were dry-humping like his life depended on it. Drew thought he was hot. It wasn't like Drew would actually say it though, so Chris had to read between the lines. He could have been misinterpreting it, but it was pretty hard not to feel like hot stuff when Drew was pulling at his shirt, and shoving his hands down the back of his pants.

* * *

><p>Something about not wasting water. Their dad would jump on any opportunity to save a buck, and Chris still shuddered when he remembered the mornings that he, his brother and his dad were forced to share a shower while is sister and mom brushed their teeth just a few feet away. But he knew their dad would freak out if he ever found his two sons making out under the steady stream of hot water. They just had to think of a reasonable excuse for why all the hot water was gone, but they would take care of that later. Their minds were fully occupied, and so were their mouths.<p>

Drew was bigger than him. If there was any bigger injustice in the world, it was this. His own four inch cock was outdone by Drew's five inches. That pretty much killed Chris's mood the second he saw Drew's hard dick spring from his boxers, but when his brother took hold of his shaft and started stroking, it was hard to think of anything else.

Then Drew pulled away, leaned against the shower wall, spread his legs and took hold of his shaft. Chris stood there for a couple seconds, before turning off the water when he realized how hot it was.

"Well, aren't you gonna suck it?" Drew asked.

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Come on, you know you want to."

"More like you want me to."

"Yeah. So? It can be both?"

Drew's cocky side was kicking in, and if he didn't look so sexy, his wet naked body glistening like he belonged in some late night sports commercial, and his cock throbbing so hard that Chris could see the veins pulsing along the shaft, Chris might have held his own, and refused to give his brother the satisfaction. But Drew was way hotter than the shower water right now, so Chris found himself with his knees on the tub, and his hands gripping Drew's cock and balls while he brought his brother's shaft into his mouth.

It was about as clumsy and awkward as Chris could have imagined, especially when Drew got carried away and started humping his mouth, sending his gag reflex into a series of spasms. And he should have been furious when his eyes started to water, but all it took was for Drew to smile sheepishly and say "sorry" for all to be forgiven. It must have been nice to have a million dollar smile.

With nowhere else to put his hands, Chris found himself squeezing Drew's butt, surprised and a little disappointed to find that it was so muscular, while he bobbed his head between his brother's legs. He would manage to get a good rhythm going before his jaw got tired and he had to pull off, sucking on Drew's hairless balls in the meantime. That got him a little bit of his power back, especially when he sucked harshly on Drew's nuts, just enough to cause a little sharp of pain that had Drew groaning for more.

He couldn't believe it, but Chris was getting turned on by sucking Drew off. His own cock was starting to ooze pre-cum, and he couldn't help but give his own aching balls a squeeze.

"Chris, man, I'm gonna cum!"

Chris pulled off with a wet pop, and the sound that tore through Drew's throat was somewhere between frustration and desperation. It was too close to call.

"Come on. My balls are killing me here."

One hand rolling Drew's balls in their sack, and the other slowly stroking his brother's shaft from tip to base, Chris was filled with the newly familiar rush of power. He switched up his rhythm, going from fast slick pumps, to slow lazy strokes, squeezing down on Drew's balls when his brother started humping his hand. Even though he was having the time of his life toying with Drew like this, his own arousal was calling attention to itself.

"Bedroom," he said.

* * *

><p>This had to be the biggest risk Chris had ever taken. Drew was stretched out on their parents' bed, Chris lying on top of him, exploring his brother's chest with his mouth. Unless their parents' bed was the only place in the house that wasn't on fire, there was no excuse for any of the kids to even think about sitting on that bed without permission. But Chris wasn't worried about anything else. He was far too occupied in trying to find out which of his brother's nipples were more sensitive.<p>

He wasn't sure that he ever got an answer, but it sure was fun sucking on one then the other, switching back and forth while Drew gripped their parents' bedsheets and arched his back in desperation. But Chris took his time, letting his tongue travel across the planes of Drew's body. He licked along Drew's firm pecs, and along his abs, which were pretty insane for someone his age. Chris decide to shelve that piece of jealousy for later.

Burying his face in Drew's armpit was a lot different than when his brother shoved him down there in the living room. Since they were fresh out of the shower, his nose wasn't assaulted by the stench of Drew's sweat. He had another leg-up on his brother, because with the gentle flick of his tongue against the smooth hairless area, Drew would giggle from the ticklish sensation, then moan all in the same breath.

Chris worked his way down to Drew's crotch again, taking a few minutes to suck on his brother's big cock and balls, before swiveling his body so that his own crotch was at Drew's face. He was hoping that Drew would take care of his own burgeoning hard-on. So he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Drew's tongue, not sliding up and his shaft, but rolling around the rim of his hole.

"Dude! What are you doing?!"

"I'm getting you ready," Drew said like it was the most natural thing in the world. And without a second thought, Drew went back to licking Chris's entrance open, squeezing his butt cheeks and diving his tongue into the tight space. Chris should have been running back to the shower, washing his whole body to wipe away the weirdness of his brother liking such an intimate spot, but one the shock wore off, he wasn't grossed out. He was turned on.

He couldn't even continue sucking Drew, too hot to do anything than stroke his younger brother's hard length, and gently kiss the circumcised tip every so often. The things that Drew did with his tongue were out of this world. Chris felt the heat rising in his cheeks when he realized that it was a very imminent possibility that he would come like this, with Drew's tongue up his butt.

And then before he could wine at the loss of his brother's tongue, Drew's fingers were sliding deeper inside him, pressing against a small spot inside him that had his whole body shuddering in pleasure. Where in the world did Drew learn all of this? Despite their dad's insistence that he had some good game back in the day, Chris knew Drew's winning charm wasn't hereditary. So at least he hadn't missed out on the "good" genes. But if that meant everything Drew was doing was based on instinct, and maybe a couple dirty magazines he snuck from the shop on the corner, than Chris was seriously in danger of Drew taking the crown in this unspoken brother battle that had been going on. But he wasn't about to go out without a fight.

Straddling his brother, he reached down and took hold of Drew's hard length, slowly sinking down until his tight hole engulfed the whole shaft. It took some getting used to, but Chris wasn't about to give Drew the satisfaction of seeing the slight flashes of pain that were shooting through him because his brother's big dick was filling him so much.

His pace was slow at first, but the sensation of Drew's dick sliding against his inner walls was getting better by the minute. From Drew's perspective, he probably thought he was in charge here, his big brother holding his thighs for leverage while he rode him. But Chris knew it was exactly the opposite. His younger brother was lying on the bed, groaning like his body was about to spontaneously combust from pleasure overload. Chris knew the feeling.

Once he found his rhythm, angling his thrusts just right so Dick's cock struck that special spot inside him, Chris refused to slow down even a little. Drew didn't even have to say it. Chris could read the look in his brother's eyes, and he was so horny that any added stimulation was welcome. So he leaned down and kissed Drew hard on the mouth, their tongues back at war in wet, sloppy kisses.

"Cu-cumming, Cumming, Chris!"

Chris pulled away from the kiss just in time to squeeze his inner muscles as tight as he could and watch Drew's face contort in ecstasy as he came. He was surprised at how much cum Drew was shooting, all of that hot sticky seed jetting across his inner walls, and shoving him off the edge into his own orgasm. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his dick throbbed uncontrollably as he came without even touching his dick.

Cum streaked across Drew's chest and Chris sighed as his chest pressed against Drew's, his seed sticky between their sweaty skin. He couldn't keep himself from smiling. He had finally gotten the best of his brother. And this was only the first step. His mind was already at work and his cock was already getting hard at the thought of being buried deep inside Drew's firm butt cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Comments? As always, reviews are always more than welcome!<strong>


End file.
